Tenth, without a heart, one can't fall in love'
by thepieh0le
Summary: Well, basically this is a collection of unrelated 5927 oneshots, since I don't want to post them individually.  3rd: Hayato is bugged by Tsuna's worried face. Sorry terrible summary. 5th: Tsuna's forced into a test of courage.
1. If that's what the Tenth wants

**AN: **Ciaossu! It's my first story here on FF, so please be nice!

_**AN: **_I was just watching the 2nd episode of the Haru-Haru Interview, when the idea hit me!

And I finally can enjoy the pleasure of writing in Hayato's view! Yatta, Hayato, isn't that great?

Haha, sorry for the uncreative title. I couldn't come up with something more brilliant….

Please notice that English is not my native language. I try my best, but, well I even have trouble using my own language 100% the right way! ;D

Disclaimer: Surprise, I own nothing of KHR, not even parts!

* * *

_**If that is what the Tenth wants**_

Hayato's face changed into an expression of plain annoyance. He was just happily trying to help the Tenth who was doing his homework, when the worst possible situation occurred.

The door to Tsuna's room burst open and a noisy brown-haired girl entered uninvited.

"Haru?" The Tenth asked confused. "What brings you here?"

The girl giggled before she bothered giving an answer.

"I was just passing by, when I saw your mother struggling with the shopping goods, so Haru offered to help her. After all, it's a pleasure to help my future mother-in-law, right? It's always good to be on good terms with your future husbands mother and perhaps I could get to know, what Tsuna-san likes and stuff!"

Oh, for heavens sake! There it was again! Haru in her future bride role. Why the hell had she to be so head-over-heels with the Tenth? Not that he didn't understand. After all, the Tenth was great and kind and gentle and so many things more, it was only natural that girls liked him… But couldn't she find someone more fitting? Like the Baseball-freak! They'd sure make a brilliant couple… of idiots…..

He just hated the thought of the Tenth, his Tenth, being with a girl. He knew just too well, that he shouldn't think that way, but it was not like he could actually switch a button in his head or something. He felt some strange pressure in his chest when he saw Haru being all swoony about the Tenth…. He felt anger rising as well as guilt, for being angry of the girl, all in all she just did what was natural for her to do…. Swooning over the Tenth.

"Gokudera-kun? Are you alright? You look kinda pale."

Concerning words of Tsuna ripped Hayato out off his painful world of thoughts.

"Ah, what? Sure, Juudaime, I'm fine!"

Tsuna was frowning. Hayato knew he was a bad liar when it came to the Tenth. He really wanted to leave the room right now. The only thing that stopped him was the image of Tsuna being alone with Haru in his bedroom. He chewed on his lower lip. Ah, that was absurd! But still he didn't leave, using the excuse for himself of being the Tenth's right-hand man. That sounded plausible to him.

The minutes crawled slowly. Hayato still eyeing every move Haru made.

'Don't get so damn close! Don't get so close! Crap, keep you distance!' The words repeated in his head countless times.

Haru talked and Tsuna smiled, like he always does. Smiling his adorable, understanding smile, while he listened patiently to the happily babbling girl.

This didn't really help to lessen Hayato's jealousy, though he knew it was stupid. He just had to endure it.

Finally! After minutes that seemed like never-ending hours of mental torture to him, the hyper girl eventually got her god-damn body moving, to leave the room. Not before doing something Hayato never had expected her to do Never ever. It just seemed to be so un-Haru-like to do this, but she did.

She leaned over to Tsuna and gave him a small peck on his soft cheek.

The Tenth immediately turned bright red at the same time as all blood seemed to leave Gokudera's face. He felt a twist in his stomach. Did he really just see, what he saw? Perhaps he was going delusional after all the thoughts he just had. But Tsuna rubbing his cheek in confusion and a blushing, giggling Haru hastily leaving the room, proofed his mental health. The door closed behind Haru as she left the room.

"What was that about?" Tsuna wondered out loud, while still rubbing his cheek in embarrassment.

Gokudera, was too shocked to react. He just sat there staring at the door, looking pale and like he was ready to throw up at any moment.

Shit! If he just left the room and went home. Then he wouldn't be forced to repeat the scene in endless loop.

"Gokudera-kun! You sure, that you're okay?"

Slowly the Italian turned his head.

'If I'm alright, you want to know? Hell no! The damn girl kissed you! Her lips dared to touch your skin! Although I want to be the one to do it! The only one to be allowed to touch you! Don't ask me this kind of a question in this moment, Dammit!' he wanted to blurt. As if he actually could.

He forced a smile on his face. That kinda hurt. His muscles didn't seem to be willing.

"Sure I'm okay, Juudaime, don't worry!"

Tsuna crawled closer, pinning Gokudera's look with his eyes.

"That's not true!"

Heh, he should have known. But why the hell did the Tenth need to get this damn close. He could see the red spot Tsuna rubbed before in confusion on the Tenth adorable face, this clear brown eyes, his…. His face heated up. Shit, wasn't the torture before not enough? Slowly he tried to retreat from the Tenth closeness. He already was on the edge of his clear thinking. His endurance hanging on a little, insecure string, ready to rip at any moment.

Tsuna grabbed his wrist, still pinning his questioning look on Gokudera. He had to revert his gaze.

"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked more forceful. Hayato looked up, surprised by the voice of the Vongola, a big mistake, because he was caught off guard by Tsuna's pleading eyes.

Gokudera could almost hear the said string tearing apart.

He grabbed his Tenth arms and pinned the surprised teen on the ground. Hayato gained a startled look at the closeness of their both faces, when he leaned in closer to press his lips on the red spot of Tsuna's cheek. Then he leaned in again to do the same on Tsuna's forehead. He could feel the brunette heat up below him, struggling against his grip. Then he leaned in the third time, to get the feeling of his bosses lip, wondering if they actually felt like they looked. No, they felt much better. A muffled sound made him suddenly aware of the situation he got himself into. Hayato drew back from the soft, relaxing feeling of the Tenth lips.

Hayato pressed his eyes shut. What had he done? He had allowed his feelings to take over his actions! And did something he could never forgive himself. He forced his adored Tenth to do things he obviously didn't want. He started biting his lip again while his head worked in speed of light. He tasted the faint flavour of iron in his mouth, before he felt a swift movement from below. Tsuna raised his hand and wiped away the blood forming on Hayato's abused lip.

The Italian opened his eyes again, locking them with Tsuna's soft expression. Strangely enough the Tenth smiled gently at him. Hayato's face was plastered with surprise. The Tenth wasn't angry with him? Was it okay for him to touch him?

He moved his hands onto Tsuna's stomach, drawing a slight mourn from the smaller teens lips, before locking them with his own again.

This must be how it feels to be dreaming awake Hayato thought. Like this could actually happen and to him of all people. He felt warm arms wrapping around him in a comfortable embrace. He broke the kiss, too flustered to continue.

"Please, don't stop, Gokudera-kun" huffed Tsuna.

Well, if that was what the Tenth wanted, he couldn't possibly disobey, now could he?

* * *

**The end!**

I hope you liked it!

Please take the time to review. I always love hearing your opinion!

First published June, 27th 2010


	2. Jealousy

_**Disclaimer**_: unfortunately I do not own KHR, otherwise it wouldn't have turned out this great and no-one would actually bother buying it…

_**AN: **_Ciaossu! Jah, new one shot, well, it's not new, but it has its first appearance on FF.

This popped into my mind while riding the train… Jah, the train rides a really long and boring! And I think I should stop listening to "Past Story" or I won't be able to stop writing depressing stuff…

I'm still no native-English-speaker. You'll notice, I guess...

_**Summary**_: It seems like Tsuna really misunderstood a blushing embarrassed Gokudera.

* * *

_***Jealousy***_

The rain was pouring down. Tsuna was sitting on a swing in Namimori Park. The big droplets were draining his hair and his clothes were already wet and cold. Damp strands of brown were hanging in his eyes, letting the rain drop onto his face.

Tsuna didn't bother going home. He wanted to be alone for a while. He wanted to think about certain things.

- x -

_Tsuna was waiting for Gokudera. The Italian promised to walk him home, like everyday. But today was somehow different. Hayato had begged Tsuna to wait a few minutes, he had "something to take care off first". So Tsuna waited. _

_When he was bored of standing inside of the entrance way, he decided that he could also wait outside, the weather was nice after all. He had left the school-building when something caught his attention. It was Gokudera. And he stood there together with a girl. _

_The first thing Tsuna noticed, was that the female was blushing. The second thing was that the girl was cute and delicate. _

_Gokudera seemed very embarrassed. He scratched the back of head and nodded, a very rare smile on his lips._

_Wait! Gokudera was smiling? At someone other then him? Tsuna felt jealousy spreading in his chest. This couldn't be. He could not be jealous of a girl, now could he?_

_Confused and also a little bit hurt, Tsuna didn't bother waiting anymore. He wanted to forget the scene he just stumbled over. And he wanted to think. The teen dashed away, cursing the puppy-expression he knew the bomber would display when he found out that Tsuna left without him. Tsuna couldn't care less. Gokudera could as well just walk this girl home. It would be certainly more fun then accompanying a plain and boring Tsuna. _

_- x -  
_

So now he was sitting there in the freezing, wet cold. He snickered. Fits his feelings just perfectly. Tsuna sighed. Perhaps he should just go home. His mom was surely worrying by now. After all he didn't went home after he left school, he somehow had the urge to come here and so he was sitting on the swing for two hours already.

Urgh, he really didn't want to go home.

"Juudaime!"

Maybe he should just keep sitting there, letting the cool fresh rain washing away his ugly feelings of jealousy.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna looked up, seeing Gokudera approaching. Bad luck for Tsuna. Hayato was the person he wanted to see least. Besides the confessing girl. Gokudera wore a worried expression when he came running up to his boss.

"Juudaime! Thank god, I found you! We were all worried sick about your whereabouts…. Why are you here?"

Tsuna felt annoyance accompanying his still lingering jealousy.

"Just felt like it!"

Gokudera looked startled when he received the clipped answer in a harsh tone.

"Did I do something to displease you, Juudaime?"

_Not you, but the pretty girl! _"No you didn't."

Gokudera looked hurt by now. Why was HE looking hurt? He should be grinning from ear to ear! Like he did before.

"What is the matter then, for you staying out in the rain? You'll catch a cold, Juudaime."

"I don't really care."

"But I do!" stated Gokudera. "I shall accompany the Tenth, until he feels like going home!"

Tsuna took a deep breath. "Alright, alright! I'll go home, already."

"Thank you, Juudaime! I promised your mother to bring you back home!" he said proudly.

Tsuna stopped walking and took in a deep breath once again. "Don't you have other important things to do now?"

"Eh? There is nothing more important than the Tenth's well-being!"

"Then what about your girlfriend?"

" Which girlfriend? Juudaime, what are you talking about?"

Tsuna turned around. Now it was his turn to look hurt. "The girl, that confessed to you today! You're going out, don't you?" He bit he lip. Now that sounded more like a accusation, then a statement. He was embarrassed by his childish behaviour and pinned his look on a weird shaped stone on the ground.

" N-No, Juudaime! You're mistaken! She's not my girlfriend, I rejected her!"

"Eh?" Now Tsuna felt really stupid. For jumping to conclusions like that, for being mad at Gokudera and for behaving like a selfish little brat.

He turned around and wanted to hurry away from here, back home to wrap himself into the blankets of his bed. Before he could succeed, he felt a firm grip around his wrist.

"Was that what you were worried about, Juudaime? That I'd just leave you?" Gokudera's voice sounded sad, Tsuna just nodded.

"Juudaime, I would never leave you for anyone. You're the most important person to me!"

"Hn. You're also important to me, Gokudera, but I think the way we mean it, is totally different."

Hayato looked down. "I think so, too." Tsuna tried to break free from his right-hand man's grip. He already knew it. But the response still made him want to cry.

"I love you, Juudaime."

This sentence hit Tsuna off guard. He looked up, shocked and after a little while tears formed in his eyes.

"Juudaime?"

His feelings were returned? The whole time? Since when?

His head was spinning, caught up in thoughts. He didn't sense Hayato approaching until his chin was touched.

"Sorry, Juudaime. Let me do it just once."

Then Gokudera closed the gap between their faces, winding his arms around Tsuna's hips. He brunette made a muffled sound of surprise, before he complied and started to return Hayato's display of affection.

The both of them didn't need to confirm that it wouldn't be 'just once'.

- x-

"Say, Juudaime, were you really jealous of the girl?"

Tsuna looked at Hayato in a mixture of embarrassment and a pout. "Sure I mean she was cute and delicate and, well, a girl! And you were blushing like crazy! See, you're doing it again!"

The silverette smiled gently at his adorable, pouting lover, a light rosé colouring his cheeks.

"Why were you blushing anyways?" Tsuna's curiosity was awakened.

"Heh? It doesn't matter now, does it?"

And before Tsuna could pry any longer, his lips were sealed with a cautious kiss.

Tsuna smiled. Yeah, it really didn't matter anymore.

_**-The End-**_

* * *

Pffft, what is with this story? :D

Mah, doesn't matter. I hope you enjoyed nevertheless!

Please do me the favour and review! Otherwise I don't know, where to improve! And the reviews are ... well, my drive?

A BIG thanks goes to** rachel-chanx3** & **Goldenbutterfly** for the reviews. Thank you very much. You made me incredibly happy and you are the reason, that I'm posting the next one. *feeds you cookies* Thanks again! *bows*


	3. Waking up

Good morning!

Wow, this is the longest oneshot I ever managed to get together(somehow)... 2024 word without the authoress's stupid comments...

Well, it turned out different than I intended, but I managed to write again. I hope you still enjoy.

* * *

**_Waking up _**

Hayato knew the face of his boss better than anyone's else. He knew it better than his sister's face, since he couldn't look at her without being hospitalized. He knew it better than his mother's one, since she died when he was young. He knew it better than his father's one. And he knew it better than the faces of all the other bosses he had worked before.

He knew it better than all the other faces, because it was countless times the very first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

He would see it after he was knocked out by the sight of his sister, when he would get stomach-aches and fainted. But the time he opened his eyes, there would be his boss sitting next to him looking at him in worry, a smile lighting up his face when Hayato would open his eyes.

He would see Tsuna's face when he was beaten in a fight and woke up in the health room of Doctor Shamal, because Tsuna would sit there right next to him, a worried expression on his face, before smiling sadly, blaming himself for bringing danger to his friend and saying how relieved he was to see that Hayato was still alive and then he would scold Hayato for being this reckless and how he had to take better care of himself.

Hayato always was happy and proud to have a boss like Tsuna. A boss that was always there when he was injured. Someone who seemed to really care about him and his well being. He even liked the constant nagging of Tsuna, that he should regard his health more before charging in without thinking.

But there was one thing that was really bugging Hayato, nearly as much as it made him happy. He loved to see the Tenth's face as the first thing when he opened his eyes. But he hated the fact, that the face he saw at first was always taken over by an expression of worry and pain. It made Hayato's happiness change into guilt and sadness.

He started to wish for a smiling face to greet him when he woke up. He wanted to see the Tenth's face not only when he woke up after being knocked out, but when he woke up in general.

At first Hayato didn't think too much of it. He thought it was just the side-effect of the happiness he felt by serving such a perfect boss. A wish that came and-in-hand with his devotion to protect the Tenth. So he brushed it off, hoping this wish would fade away over the time.

It didn't.

And after some time it dawned to Hayato. He realized that he wanted something impossible, he wanted the Tenth, the boss of a whole wide-ranged Mafia Family, to be only his Tenth. He wanted to have the Tenth around, not to be able to protect him 24 hours a day. He wanted to have the Tenth around, for the sake of having him around. He just wanted to be with Tsuna.

He wasn't devoted to the Tenth. He just fell in love with Tsuna.

As soon as he realized that, he also started to noticed, that he became slightly more possessive towards his boss.

**- x -**

When Yamamoto slung his arms around Tsuna's shoulders like he always did, he found two burning fuses in his sight. He quickly trailed off, raising his arms to calm Hayato down.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera!" said Yamamoto. Tsuna looked at his Italian friend in slight shock. Lately Hayato seemed to be a lot more aggressive than usually. The bomber put out the fuses and shoved the explosives back in the depths of his jacket, still glaring at Yamamoto in pure hostility.

"Gokudera-kun… are you alright?" Tsuna asked carefully. "You seem to be slightly more.." he stopped to find a fitting word "… impulsive lately. Is something bothering you?"

Hayato looked into the understanding eyes of his beloved boss and gulped. There it was again. It was just faintly visible, but Hayato still saw it. The expression that he always saw when the little brunette looked at him.

Worry.

Hayato sighed , trying to push away the feeling of guilt, that he always caused the Tenth to be worried about him, and forced a smile on his face.

"I'm alright, Juudaime! It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." He tried to state in a cheerful manner. He didn't need to see the Tenth's raised eye-brow to know that he failed royally.

"It's alright. I promise, I'll fix it…" _some how_… he added in his thoughts.

Tsuna didn't really seem to be convinced but decided to keep silent for now.

The three of them exited the school building and reached the road, when Tsuna noticed that Hayato started to coil up and fell with an audible "urgh" hard on the ground.

"Bianci! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to give Reborn a lift." she said, as the Arcobaleno jumped into the basket of her bike.

"Let's go, Bianci!"

The woman started to shove her bike forward, when Tsuna hold her back.

"Oi, Bianci, wait! What about Gokudera-kun? You knocked him out, so please take responsibility!"

Bianci looked at her little brother. "Ah, Hayato, sleeping again? But, I'm already at the limit load."

And Reborn grinned. "Well, Dame-Tsuna, you're his boss. You should care for your subordinates. Think of something. Now, let's go Bianci!"

All Tsuna could get out before the two disappeared was a "mo…"

"Hey, Tsuna, I'll help you carrying him!" Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto.

"Thank you, you're really a big help!"

And thus the two carried Gokudera's limp body to the Sawada-house.

**- x -**

Hayato opened his eyes slowly and tried to figure out where he was. It took him only seconds to notice that he was in the Tenth's room, occupying his bosses bed. Hayato groaned as he tried to sit up, holding his stomach. Then he spotted his beloved boss right next to him, sitting on a chair. Tsuna seemed to be sleeping. His face was relaxed and he prodded his head up on his arm.

Hayato chuckled. The Tenth really did look adorable.

"Ah, I really do like you so much, Tsuna…" he mumbled quietly, before he slumped back again into the fluffy pillows, closing his eyes.

Hayato never noticed the shocked expression the brunette shot him. He was now wide awake, as if Reborn had used his special wake-up method Vongola-style, that involved way too little gentleness and way too much electricity.

Did he really just hear Gokudera-kun confessing to him in a weird round-about way? What was the reason for confessing to a sleeping person anyway?

Nevertheless, Tsuna didn't dare to move or to say anything. He just kept staring at the slender form of his right-hand man in disbelieve.

Hayato turned around to find a more comfortable position and opened his eyes again, so he could watch he sleeping boss a little longer, now that he finally could see a not-worried face after he woke up. His hopes were crushed in am instant when he looked up at Tsuna.

"J-Juudaime? How long have you been awake?" He stuttered. And hoped. _Please let it be like 5 seconds ago… _but who was he kidding? The facial expression said something entirely different.

"I was never really asleep to begin with…"

Hayato paled. He felt his stomach twist again. This time he couldn't blame his sister. Nevertheless, he sat straight up in Tsuna's bed.

"Ah… Juudaime… I-I can explain…" He trailed off. "… no, actually I can't. I'm sorry." Hayato fell silence. And Tsuna just kept looking at him, expecting an explanation., which didn't come after the both of them sat in Tsuna's room for five minutes, a heavy silence swirling around them.

"Gokudera-kun, don't you have something to tell me?" Tsuna finally tried to help his friend to find a start.

Hayato chewed on his lower lip, looking down at his hands.

"I… I guess I have. I'm sorry Juudaime, but I-" Hayato lifted his head and was looking at Tsuna by now. "I meant what I said earlier, I like you very much… though I never wanted to tell you… since you like Sasagawa's sister and I know that it would bother you since, you would actually consider it, not to mention how improper that is for me as your right-hand man… and well, we are both male…" he got more and more quiet to the end. " So please forget what I just said, Juudaime. I never planned on telling you in the first place and I already know your answer. So, please?"

Tsuna was confused. Sure everything Gokudera said just now was true, but why was he feeling slightly happy and excited about Hayato's confession? He took a short glance at the Italian on his bed and was taken aback by the determined expression he displayed. He was really braced to life with an unrequited love , just because he didn't want to trouble him?

Tsuna couldn't decide whether he should be touched by the degree of care and consideration Gokudera showed him or if he should face-palm, because of the stupidity of the exactly this degree of affection.

And Tsuna knew just too well what Hayato went through right now. After all he had an one-sided crush for Kyouko-chan for god-knows how long. And he was also aware of the uneasiness after confessing. The only difference between them was, that he didn't needed to work up the courage for the confessing-process itself, since his dying-will self gladly took this part. He didn't even want to think about the amount of courage that would take.

He chuckled slightly. Hayato looked up, startled.

"I don't think that will do, Gokudera-kun." The silverette looked pained and nodded.

"I guess you are right, Juudaime. I'm sorry, to have troubled you ."

Tsuna shook his head. "It's alright"

Hayato's eyes widened. "I-I don't really know if I like you the same way you like me, but I know, that your confession didn't bother me. In fact, it made me happy somehow." Tsuna admitted.

Hayato jerked forward, in an attempt to hug his love, blowing all conventions and rules into the wind, but failed miserably when he stumbled and knocked over the chair Tsuna was sitting in.

"Oww, Gokudera-kun. My arm is getting numb…" Tsuna winced.

The Italian looked down and found Tsuna buried under him. Hayato's reflex made him grab the Tenth during the fall, since he planned on catching his boss but he couldn't keep his balance and had fallen together with the brunette. His hand were still wrapped around Tsuna's arms tightly, preventing Tsuna's blood to circulate the way it should.

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime!"

"It's alright, you just have to lighten you grip…" Hayato complied and went with his previous plan. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna, pulling him closer.

"I'm honoured, that you considered me, Juudaime." Tsuna laughed gently as he returned Hayato's embrace, feeling strangely comforted just by the closeness of them. He closed his eyes when he felt Hayato brush his neck with his lips.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun. It's late already. I think it's dangerous going out this late, even if it's you… Why don't you stay over?"

Hayato backed of, flushing red instantly.

**- x -**

He heard the sounds of some birds outside and cursed silently from them being way too loud. Then Hayato turned around, seeing Tsuna next to him, sleeping blissfully, a smile on his face. Suddenly the birds weren't bad anymore. He was happy for their annoying noises, for he could finally see Tsuna's happy face when he woke up.

Hayato smiled and stroked the brunette's cheek gently. Tsuna stirred in his sleep, wrapping his arms around the fabric of Hayato's shirt and mumbling incomprehensibly. Hayato closed his eyes again as he felt himself getting comfortably tired again and he nodded of again.

* * *

_**The End!**_

I think I listen too much fan-made vocaloid-covers for 5927... But I need a new obsession since the Anime is on hiatus.

*turns the audio louder and sings along*

'guurei no jakketo, arashi no Vongola Ringu, kyou no ore wa kakkoiinda!' (aww, Hayato, you_ always _look cool!)

**Anyways, thank you very much for reading!** Please just over look the typos and grammar errors, it's pretty late here... or early, however you put it...

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Pretty please? **

Also a big thanks to **Kichou**, **Tsuna1997** and **rachel-chanx3.** *pets you all and hands out 5927-cupcakes* enjoy!

rachel-chanx3, *o* you're right! I didn't notice the jealousy thing until you told me... damn and that in a row! *blushes*

Well, good night. need.. some.. sleep... zzzzzz...

ahh, nearly forgot... i still have a chapter story... anyone interested in reading it? i'll can put it up, if you like to read it...


	4. Happy birthday, Tsuna!

_**Word count :**_ 1196

_**Warning**_: Two boys kissing, fluff, ooc,

_**Summary:**_ Cute little Tsuna's birthday.

_**Disclaimer**_: too bad, I still don't own KHR, they refuse to hand it over... sad thing.

_**AN:**_ Ciaossu! Well, again, Hayato and Tsuna already managed to get together somehow. It's up to you how they managed that!

* * *

Tsuna was worried. Hayato had promised to walk him home like usual, but the Italian was no-where to be found. Tsuna felt disappointed. Today was his birthday and he wanted to celebrate it together with Gokudera, but he of all people disappeared.

Tsuna had already gathered some ideas, what they could do. Go somewhere to eat. Perhaps some cake, since it was a birthday. And afterwards they could go somewhere fun. Maybe the cinema. Most definitely they wouldn't go to the amusement park, since most of the attractions made Tsuna sick or scared the hell out of him.

But first of all he had to find Gokudera, or his plans were useless. Tsuna wandered through the school-building and peeked in every room. The class-room, the chemistry lab, the biology room… his friend was no-where to be found. All that was left by now was the roof top and the music room.

The brunette decided for the latter on sheer impulse. When he slowly reached his destination, faint tunes of the piano reached his ears. Tsuna hesitated. Should he really bother the musician in there? But the melody sounded so pretty, that Tsuna just wanted to know who in his school was able to play the piano this way. He turned the door-knob and pushed it slowly open.

And there, on the instrument, deep in thoughts and caught up in playing, sat Hayato. He stopped playing when he heard the door closing and looked up in caught manner.

"Juudaime!" he sounded as if he thought he did something terribly wrong. "I'm sorry! Where you looking for me? I'm coming right now!" But before he could stand up and hurry towards his boss, Tsuna sat down on the edge of the piano chair right next to him, his body pressed against the silverette's.

"Juudaime?" Tsuna smiled.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, that sounded really pretty. Can you play something for me, too?

Hayato was astonished when his eyes met Tsuna's hope-filled ones.

"If the Tenth wants me to…" Tsuna nodded.

"Then, what would you like to hear, Juudaime?"

Tsuna mused a little bit, before he decided. "Play something you like. Something nice."

Hayato chuckled. "Then I'll play 'Für Elise(1)'. My mother taught it to me and I really like it."

Tsuna nodded as he leaned closer onto Hayato, closing his eyes, waiting for the melody to sound. Hayato carefully started to press the piano keys.

For the next three minutes there was just the sounds of the piano heard accompanied by the relaxed breathing of the two boys, sharing their moment of being together, alone just the two of them, like normal teenage boys. No small noisy children, no threads, no lurking attacker send by envious families.

Tsuna relaxed more and more. Enjoying the song and the warmth of Hayato right next to him. He took in a deep relaxed breath, feeling at ease.

Hayato on the other hand enjoyed playing his beloved instrument, that his mother taught him how to play. He enjoyed playing for someone again, that seemed to acknowledge his playing and it made him even happier, that this very person was his adored boss. The one person that was the most precious to him.

The last tones were played and Hayato let his finger slide down from the keys slowly. Tsuna looked up and smiled contently at Hayato.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

The Italian shook his head and leaned down to the smaller brunette. He softly cupped his cheek and locked their lips in a small, gentle kiss. Hayato could feel that Tsuna was smiling even more by now. He softly nipped on the Tsuna's lower lip and Tsuna sighed, content.

Gokudera broke the kiss and flashed Tsuna his best smile.

"Happy birthday…" he stocked a little. "…Tsuna."

The brunette seemed happy beyond compare, when he heard his given name out of Hayato's mouth. He could image how much the Italian struggled to call him that and he knew that it was something like a one-time case.

Tsuna stood up and offered Hayato his hand. "Shall we go?"

He gained a confused look of the silverette "Where to?"

**- x -**

It was already night when the two of them arrived at Tsuna's house. They went to a café and to the cinema, just like Tsuna hoped. They weren't interrupted by any strange accidents and enjoyed a peaceful day.

"Thank you so much for today Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled happily and Hayato looked embarrassed.

"Ahm, Juudaime… I still have a present for you…" he started, Tsuna looked at him with big eyes.

A little box was pulled out of Hayato's pocket and handed to the young Vongola boss.

"Oh, thank you Gokudera-kun." Tsuna eyed the small box, wondering what Hayato got him. "Can I open it?"

The silverette boy just nodded a little. Tsuna carefully opened the box and with a small metallic sound a silver key chain fell into his hand. The brunette lifted it a little to get a better look at the shiny pendant. It was simply circle-shaped and in the middle engraved was a small, chubby fish.

Tsuna laughed. "A tuna?"

Hayato looked on the ground. "I knew I should have gotten you something else…" he mumbled embarrassed, covering his face with one hand.

Tsuna stepped closer, gripping it and enwinding their fingers. "Why? I like it…" he smiled. Hayato looked at him in disbelief. "R-really?" His friend nodded and flashed a smile.

"Thank you so much, Gokudera-kun!" he embraced the taller teen happily.

They stayed that way for little while longer, before Hayato gave Tsuna a chaste kiss on his forehead and waved good-bye, sad that his time with Tsuna was already over again for today. Hayato really hated the good-byes, even though he knew that he would see the adorable brunette in less than twelve again. He still disliked parting everyday.

Tsuna still stood there and watched there until Hayato disappeared from his sight. Then he turned around, moving closer to the door. Before he reached out to the doorknob, he stopped and looked at his hand, that was still clutching tightly to the key chain. He lifted his hand to see it closer again, sparkling in the light that shone dimmed through the windows next to the door. Tsuna chuckled affectionately. It looked rather cute. He wondered how much of his pride Hayato had to give up when he brought it. He imagined his storm guardian in a small store, handing the key chain to the cashier. She giggled when she looked at it and Hayato was getting angry and embarrassed. Tsuna smiled even brighter.

**- x -  
**

"Oi, Tsuna! What's the sparkling thing on your bag?"

Tsuna turned to Yamamoto. "It's my birthday present!" he smiled and glanced at Hayato.

He had frozen on the spot staring at Tsuna in disbelief. Tsuna turned around.

"Gokudera-kun, are you coming?"

The Italian looked up. "Yes, Juudaime!" he hurried to catch up to them.

* * *

**Huzzah! The end!**

(1) A friend of mine once played it for me. It was beautiful. Must be even more beautiful when your lover plays it.

Happy Birthday, Tsuna!

Hayato: Happy Birthday, Juudaime!

Me: Ne, Hayato, pretty out of character to go and buy such a cute thing.

Hayato: You made me do it! Anyways, for the Tenth I can do anything.

Me: Yeah, do you know how long I tortured my brain for a decent present? I simply can't imagine Tsuna wearing jewellery and accessories like you. It would look stupid. His Vongola Ring aside. It's just awesome! Flowers are too clichéd (even for me…though my fics are full of clichés! )

Anyways thanks so much for getting so far!

**So, reviews? It'd be great and I would be really happy, as always! **

Also: Thank you soooo much

**Goldenbutterfly: **Thank you very much!

**rachel-chanx3** : Haha, dunno, sitting down and start to write? I really have no clue. And thanks for correcting me! *bows*

**Random fangirl**: You think they are in character? O.O Thanks! And also thanks for the advice! I'll keep that in mind, since I also like Hayato getting...impulsive... thanks to Yamamoto!

*shares the cake Hayato made for Tsuna* Come and have a piece you three, it's made with lots of love.


	5. Haunted House

_**Word count: **_1156

_**Summary: **_Tsuna is scared of haunted houses. Everyone should know that.

_**AN: **_ Well, I just threw it hastily together( one hour...) since it was kinda an emergency. Thank god I still have so many unused plotlines on my hard disc and I think Ichinose Hidekazu's birthday entry(which I found just now) helped a bunch. ( "I'm turning 27 today. OMG, I'm turning TSUNA TODAY!") haha, you're awesome!

But think I can share it as well with you. Oh, yeah nothing much is about to happen. No kiss no fuzzy feelings.

* * *

_**Haunted House**_

"G-Gokudera-kun? Are you sure it's alright?" Tsuna asked, clinging onto Hayato's arm. He clenched the fabric of the clothes tightly as he tried to stop the shivering of his hands.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I heard the ghost just attacks young woman!"

Now how was that supposed to be helpful? He would have rather heard that there are no ghosts at all here. But when he thought about it for a bit, Gokudera really was into supernatural things like ghosts and UFOs who else would dream of having a Ogopogo as a pet. He'd rather not wanted to know what this actually was.

A loud crash caught their attention.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked in alarm.

"The ghost perhaps?" Hayato answered by now high spirited.

"Or maybe just a straying cat? Or mice?" Tsuna tightened the grip around Gokudera's arm. The Italian winced a little when he felt his arm becoming numb, but he didn't complain, so it should be alright.

Tsuna wondered why he was here in the first place. He was usually even too scared to visit the haunted houses at Fairs and amusement parks, but now he was here in this old house, that was supposed to be haunted by the spirit of a envious young woman, whose fiancé was stolen by another woman or something along this lines. And than, somehow Hayato managed to bring him into trouble once again.

**- x -**

"_I bet Dame-Tsuna is too wimpy to do it!"_

"_Then you really don't know the Tenth! He isn't scared of anything!"_

"_Gokudera, actually, I'm~"_

"_No, Tenth, you don't need to be humble! I challenge you: He's going to do it!"_

"_No, Gokudera, really, I~"_

"_Bet?" asked Hayato. _

"_Bet!" said the other boy._

_Brilliant. Why did Gokudera always get him in to trouble?_

**- x -**_  
_

Tsuna clung even tighter to Hayato when he heard another banging. "What the hell is this?" he whispered. Hayato grumbled something Tsuna couldn't hear. All he could hear were footsteps. And they were slowly approaching. Another banging, followed by a whimper of a female voice. Tsuna let go of Hayato's arm and started to run. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Juudaime! Wait! That isn't the ghost! It's~" But he couldn't see the Tenth anymore. Hayato cursed. Another banging, followed by a whimper. And a laugh.

"I knew we should have taken a flashlight with us!"

"Why are you laughing? My legs hurt from bumping in all the stuff that is standing here!"

Hayato felt anger rising. "Why the hell are you two idiots here? Don't tell me you followed us?" He lifted his flashlight and pointed the light beam at the two voices.

Yamamoto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"We heard Tsuna-san had a test of courage and Haru wanted to support him!" said the brunette girl. "And we are no idiots!"

"Haru asked me to go with her and I thought it sounded kinda fun." laughed Yamamoto.

"Where is Tsuna-san?"

Hayato face-palmed. "He got scared thanks to you and run away." Suddenly Hayato noticed something. "Shit! He has no light!" And with that he turned around and sprinted in the direction Tsuna had left.

Yamamoto and Haru looked at each other in the fading light.

"Hey! What about us?" they shouted. Hayato didn't care. He was already off shouting for the Tenth, hoping frenetically he would gain an answer.

**- x -**

Tsuna cowered into the corner of a random room. He didn't know where he was and where the exit was. What had he been thinking running around without any light in a old house like this. That was haunted and for sure the ground was rotten, too. He'd better stay where he was or he would get lost even more, or fall down somewhere and break his bones.

He heard creaking sounds everywhere and tried to shrunk even more. Tsuna covered his ears. Shit, why was he that scared. He was fourteen and still believed in ghosts! He felt pathetic.

**- x -**

Hayato stopped and tried to catch his breath. He looked into every single room and still couldn't find the Tenth. He cursed. Which right-hand man wasn't able to find his boss? What a failure! He covered his face with one hand. Shit. Where the hell was the Tenth?

Hayato whipped around when he heard a hushed rustle. He pointed his flashlight to the source of the sound and his gaze fell on a scared Tsuna. Hayato gasped and hurried towards his boss.

"Juudaime? Are you alright?"

Tsuna didn't react. He had his eyes squeezed shut and covered his ears with his hands. Hayato sat down next to him, putting the flashlight on the ground.

"Juudaime. It's me." he said and slowly reached out to the brunette, still not gaining a response. He carefully grabbed Tsuna's hand and removed them from his ears.

"Juudaime…." he whispered. "Tsuna…"

His boss looked up to him. "Gokudera-kun?"

The silverette nodded and smiled at the smaller boy affectionately. "Thank god, you're alright…"

Tsuna leaped forward and embraced his Strom Guardian. "Thank you for looking for me!"

Hayato laughed slightly. "What are you saying? Wasn't that obvious?" By now Hayato was stroking Tsuna's back, trying to sooth him a little. It seemed to work, since the brunette got more and more relaxed. That was until they heard the banging again. Tsuna tensed up and started to struggle against Hayato's grip.

"Juudaime, please calm down!" The Italian tightened the grip around the waist of the Tenth. He wouldn't let him go again. Not after being scared to death by imagining the things that could have happened to Tsuna a few minutes ago.

"Ah, did you find him?"

Tsuna looked up in surprise and Hayato growled.

"Yamamoto?" A laugh was the only response Tsuna got. And with another banging Haru stumbled into the circle of light, that was emitted by the flashlight on the ground.

"And Haru, too?"

"Tsuna-san! You are alright!" She speeded up to reach Tsuna.

"And that's not thanks to you!" Hayato growled. "Hey, get your hands off him!" He slapped away the girls hands.

"Anyways, let's just leave. There's no ghost here. I went through every single room when I was looking for the Tenth and didn't find anything. So we passed the test."

Hayato got up, helping Tsuna whose legs were still not willing to his commands. The silverette slung his bosses arm around his shoulder and supported him.

"Here, you'll light us the way." He threw the flashlight at Yamamoto and the four of them left the house.

**- x -**

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun, you can let go of me now."

Hayato just went with ignoring the Tenth comment, still holding the wrist of the Tenth's arm around his shoulder.

"Gokudera, I must be heavy. Let go."

Hayato smiled. "You aren't. Won't you let me stay like this a little longer? Until we reach your house?"

Tsuna blushed. "Just do what you want."

Hayato laughed. "Hai, Juudaime!"

* * *

**The End!**

Haha, again an update... I think I need to get a life... really...

Oh, I found an amazing 5927-video on YT. Made my eyes water in the end.

www . youtube . com/watch ? v = QumkoBVc8Io

(You should give it a try if you have 6 minutes. it's adorably drawn!)

Ahhh, I really lovee the fan-made 5927 vids...

Oh, I think I'll enlighten you about the title next time. I think it's about time...

**Please review if you still enjoyed reading!**

**Rachel-chanx3:** Haha, I love the present. Honestly, I'm damn proud of it! And on top of it, one day later I found out that 'Tsuna' means tuna in Japanese. O.O

**Goldenbutterfly**: Aww, thank you! Haha, jah, there's lots more. I'm afraid you'll get tired of me before I run out of material. Tehee...


End file.
